


She Whose Blood Makes the Glory of the General

by Alixtii



Series: Jurisdiction [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents meet in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Whose Blood Makes the Glory of the General

Gwen made her way along the wall quickly and quietly. Someone--or something--was on the other side, she knew, and possibly of alien or demonic origin. Or both at the same time, if Jack's most recent briefing could be trusted.

She could hear the sounds from the other side of the wall--soft, almost indistinguishable sounds, but audible nonetheless. From what she could tell, whatever it was was tracing the same path she was, making its way along the length of the wall. She raised her gun and, once she reached the threshold of the door, spun quickly around, ready to fire.

A young girl stared back at her, her body in perfect symmetry to Gwen's own--except where Gwen held a gun, the girl had a crossbow aimed at Gwen's heart. Gwen relaxed, lowered the gun so it was no longer aimed at the teenager.

"P.C. Cooper?" the girl asked, in accented English. An Italian accent, fitting with the girl's vaguely Italian features.

Gwen nodded. "You must be the Vampire Slayer."

"_Si_," the Italian girl agreed. "I am Beatrice, the Vampire Slayer. Dawn told me we would be working together on this mission."

Gwen nodded. Dawn Summers was, she knew, one of the Head Watchers in charge of the Council of Watchers, which was charged with the training of Slayers and held jurisdiction over demonic activity. (Apparently, all British organizations investigating the paranormal were run by Americans. Who knew?) According to Jack, the Torchwood Institute and the Watchers' Council had ended up sharing jurisdiction on this particular case, by special order of the Prime Minister. "So, what do we do next?"

Beatrice smiled, and held up her crossbow. "Let's kick some Quellar ass."


End file.
